Out of the Mist and Into the Shadow's Embrace
by Onikage
Summary: It had been just over ten quiet years until yesterday. Yesterday, was when the Queen of the Feymarch, Asura, had pulled her from her daily studies of the dark arts to bestow a task for her and her alone.


**Title**: Out of the Mist and Into the Shadow's Embrace

**Fandom**: Final Fantasy IV

**Rating**: [**M**] Mature (swearing, violence, adult situations, possible nudity)

**Disclaimer: **All characters and original plot herein are property of Squaresoft® and SquareEnix® All dialogue may or may not be directly from in-game from any version. There are spoilers in this if you have not yet finished the game. Enjoy!~ Onikage

* * *

**Final Fantasy IV:**

Out of the Mist and Into the Shadow's Embrace

Onikage

Chapter One: The Mist Gathers... Again!

Rydia shielded her eyes from the hell-like, molten heat of the underground sun as she emerged from the cave. _Ten years._ It had been just over ten quiet years until yesterday. Yesterday, was when the Queen of the Feymarch, Asura, had pulled her from her daily studies of the dark arts to bestow a task for her and her alone. For ten years she had heard little of the journey of the Dark Knight and his companions. All she had heard from the last day she saw them was that Cecil had survived, the crystals above had all been collected, and that she would need to prepare for the greatest journey of her life. Rydia felt her the moisture in her throat being sucked dry. She swallowed hard, remembering the last few hours...

"_My dear Rydia, you have grown much these past years," the queen smiled. Rydia sat beside her throne looking up at the woman she had come to almost call 'mother'. She stayed silent, especially after seeing the frown she had been wearing weary for weeks grow. The queen turned her head to her husband. Leviathan, Eidolon king smiled with a nod. He was a man of few words."... I think it is time." Asura nodded, almost afraid to utter what she would say next. "Golbez is growing closer to his goal faster than I would have guessed." Rydia's emerald eyes widened. Golbez was a name she had not heard in a long time. "Cecil has followed him into the underground... For ten years our kind has taught you the darkest secrets of the Land of the Fey and you have grown strong enough to aid him." Rydia felt her heart leap in her chest. Oh how she missed Cecil and the others! Yet the fate of everyone she knew was lost to her and to her queen. Asura's foresight was powerful, but the growing darkness was even too much for the ancient monarch. "The caverns above will lead you to the surface of the underground... You will need to make _great_ haste once you emerge from the protective ward. Time will flow as it had for you when you were small... Make for the Dwarven Kingdom in the far East," Asura directed in hushed tones. She glanced wearily around the throne room. Golbez had ears and eyes everywhere. His power had grown mighty and fearful. Rydia stole a glance at King Leviathan. His great silver beard and sea blue eyes gave a grandfatherly appearance that always seemed to calm her, but even his eyes were dark and stormy from the foreboding energies that she and the other Eidolons sensed for several weeks. He gave her a nod of assurance. Rydia swallowed and nodded, almost unsurely. "I... I will do as you ask, my queen," she said._

_ "There will be no time for farewells. You must leave... and leave now. Quickly and with great silence."_

_ "Now?" Rydia stood in surprise._

_ "Yes, Cecil is in _danger_." The young woman's fists balled in frustration._

No!_ "I will hurry." Asura then did something that she never had done before since Rydia first arrived: she stood and pulled the young woman into her arms._

_ "My child... take great care... return to us safely." Rydia felt tears come to her eyes and returned the embrace warmly. She nodded silently. _

_ "Little one?" Leviathan spoke up. Rydia smiled. She loved the sound of his voice. He removed a whip the color of silver. It was scaled like his own in his natural form. "A gift." Rydia took it silently, pausing... She then leapt into his arms to give him a warm embrace. He chuckled, patting her head just as he did when she was little. "Thank you..."_

The heat of the lava was choking. She needed to get across the great sea of magma. In the distance she could barely see the towers of the castle. _It's so far! How am I going to get there in time? _"More importantly, how the hell am going to cross _this_??" She felt a small quaking beneath her feet and a growl from behind her. She turned to find Ifrit. "Ifrit!" she smiled.

"My lady. Climb my back. Her Highness bid me to follow and aid you." Rydia nodded and approached the lion like beast of flame and fur. Ifrit was an intimidating creature: horns of violet and onyx crowning his great mane, a face of the great jungle king, fangs as white as the purest ivory, and yet he had chocolate fur as soft as a newborn kitten. He stood upright his golden, ruby gauntlets and headdress glistening in the light of the underground. His eyes were though, interestingly enough, _blue_. She remembered her Trial as a young girl of seven. He was her second summon after "Boko". The Trial of Fire was dangerous and frightening, yet after, he became like a big brother to her. Looking after her, making sure she stayed out of mischief when the Bomblings lured her into all sorts of childish shenanigans. He lifted her to his shoulders as a loud explosion rocked the underground. To the far east, through the smoke and sulfur of the lava, the sky lit up as if a great thunderstorm were brewing._ Cecil! I'm coming!!_ she thought.

"Hang on!!" Ifrit roared and leapt high into the air towards islands of stone. Rydia gripped the fur and buried her face into it. She heard the explosions growing louder and lifted her head out of sheer resolve of helping Cecil. She could see the castle becoming larger. Ifrit was fast, almost as fast as Ramuh on his nimbus clouds. "I see the castle!" she cheered, pointing. She squinted. Something in the distance was falling and falling quickly. She felt her heart thud inside her chest. She gripped the right horn of her companion with growing anxiety. Ifrit gave another great leap and his claws sank into the sides of another small island of old ruby rock. The mainland was so close. He gave one last leap and landed on the ashen sands of the heated coast with a thundering rumble which such a force that Rydia toppled off his shoulders and into his arms. He set her down with a small, almost boyish grin. Rydia shot him a slightly heated glare. "You did that on purpose!" she accused in mock anger. Ifrit chuckled again. Another loud rumble made her turn to look back at the castle. Smoke had now begun to billow near the castle. _An airship maybe?? _She turned back to Ifrit and gasped. A young man with hair the color of fire and sapphire blue eyes in a long rusted, rune covered cloak stood before her. He smiled. Rydia had seen this form only once, and that was after her Trial. As a child he held a prince like air: soft and gentle, but strong and powerful. Now she found herself looking at him with a light flutter in her stomach realizing how handsome he was. Certainly she wasn't thinking how 'brotherly' he had always been!

Ifrit seemed to chuckle at his summoner's thoughts. "Ha ha, you are very innocent, Rydia. You will learn to grow and experience those... thoughts. You will become a fine woman as you journey." Rydia colored. She hated it when he did that. He laughed softly again. He reached into his sleeve and pulled a bright red ruby encased in a gold facet. The stone seemed to pulse faintly with unbridled power, or perhaps the glow of the magma's light played tricks on her eyes. A snow white wing of soft feathers that matched his own ruby and decorated headdress framed one side of the jewel and tiny gold starlets dangled from its base. The charm was beautiful. He pinned it in her hair. "Farewell, my lady. Call of me as you will," he said as he kissed her forehead. Rydia blushed heavily as he touched her cheek. Her viridian eyes watered faintly and briefly before smiling with a nod. She took off in a run as he disappeared into a burst of flame. _Thank you..._

For what seemed like many miles, Rydia finally stopped to catch her breath. The air was drier than the Damcyan desert. It sucked the moisture from her throat painfully. She thought about conjuring a bit of ice, but remembered that she would need every ounce of magic in her to help Cecil when she arrived. A pained groan left her lips. Her destination was so far. The castle barely seemed within a day's walk, but by then she felt that it would be too late. "WARK!" Rydia turned to see a golden blur racing towards her. He skidded to a halt and flapped his wings happily. "Boko!" she exclaimed. He nuzzled her before lifting her in one bend of his neck onto his back. "Whoa!" He reared up and as soon as he felt her grab his feathers he took off into a wind rivaling run. "You are a life saver, Boko! Cecil will thank you!"

The gates of the great Dwarven castle stood defiantly before her within a brief moment. And the breeze of the journey cooled her and seemed to rejuvenate her. She blinked: little men with faces as dark as soot and eyes the color of gold busily ran back and forth in and out of the gates. Some heaved giant pikes of stone around the castle, fortifying it, while another team pulled it into position with chains and pulleys. Wheelbarrows of black gunpowder rolled up the castle bridge's ramp and high above her cannons rolled into the openings as she heard the clunk of cannon balls being loaded. She had never seen so many or such tiny people! Boko trilled curiously and looked up at his mistress. "Yes, Boko... they are very lively." Off in the distance a great airship with minor damage was laying on it's side. Large, for what Rydia could only describe as miniature moving castles on wheels, rolled in a circle around it. A crowd of dwarves led by a much taller bearded man ran towards it. She lifted herself off of Boko and stood at the gates wide eyed. It reminded her of Fabul, years ago it stood strong and sturdy, yet it was less elaborate and darker. _Probably from all of the soot from the underground_, she mused. Boko nudged her affectionately with a tiny warble. Rydia giggled softly, kissing his beak. She noticed a small green sack in his beak. "What's this?" She opened it and peered inside finding flasks and bottles of potions, ethers, satchels of herbs and feathers, packs of horns, and threads of spider silk and an assortment of nearly the whole item shop packed neatly for her. _Shiva left this for you. Hurry!_ Rydia nodded, hugged the giant bird and rushed away.

"Thank you old friend!" she called.

Rydia hurried to the gates. The dwarves had now started to notice the taller beauty running. The few that had been heaving the giant pike slowed in their work enough to have the other dwarves that were pushing it up flustered. The dwarves pushing the wheelbarrows slowed briefly then rushed back into the castle, stealing glances occasionally. The young summoner was halted by two very round guards with horned helmets.

"HALT!" one of them squeaked. Rydia stifled a giggle.

"What business have you?" the other demanded in a deeper voice. Rydia blinked, then remembered her mission... especially since a rather sharp and pointy spear grazed the tip of her nose. She held her hands up, stepping back a little.

"Please, let me pass! A man named Cecil-"

"Cecil! OH!" the other squeaked. "Lali! This way!!" Rydia made a similar noise when the small hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the castle. "Hey, get the King!" he called. A gale of wind blew through the court yard of the castle halting all activity. Rydia cast her eyes skyward. Soot and gunpowder whipped through the air, stinging her eyes. She barely managed to catch a glimpse of the ship in between the billows of ash and sulfur. The painted sides of the craft bore the insignia of Baron; that symbol had been burned into Rydia's mind ever since the first encounter she had with Cecil and his darker companion. The mark was etched onto his shield the dragon held. "The Red Wings!!" she broke free of the little dwarf's grip and burst into the inner sanctum of the castle.

"Hey, wait, Lali!" Guards hurried past her as she called to defend the gate and to defend their crystal. As if they knew she were all ready an ally, they obeyed. A much smaller dwarf came running to her. Golden hair tied with red ribbons and a bright red dress._ A girl?_ The little child grabbed her emerald robes, pulling frantically.

"Please! Help!" she begged. Rydia knelt beside her, drying the child's tears.

"Little one, calm down. My name is Rydia. Tell me, where is the crystal room? Where is Cecil!?" The child's golden eyes lit up as the name left Rydia's lips. Her father was just talking to a man named Cecil.

"This way!" Rydia followed the child up the stairs and into the throne room. The castle shook with an awful rumble. The Red Wings had begun their assault. Images and sounds of Baron's siege on Fabul replayed in her mind. She remembered being at the staircase leading to the infirmary after being separated from Rosa. The imps and ghouls had come in swarms and retreated in flames and lay dead, frozen. That was her last time in true combat against Golbez's forces. She could only hope that the resolve she had continued to be locked within her, waiting to be unleashed. "Papa!!" the girl ran to another dwarf, dressed in regal robes and a crowned helmet.

"Luca! What are you doing here?! I told you to go with the nurse!" he demanded, almost angrily as he scooped her up in his arms, shielding her as another thunder of cannon-fire returned shook the castle.

"Papa! I got help!" she pointed to Rydia.

"Please! Where is the crystal room?!" Rydia demanded. "Where is Cecil?!" The dwarf briefly hesitated, then nodded to the two guards.

"Open it!" he ordered.

"Lali-ho!!" they saluted. The two pushed the giant carved slab. It didn't budge. "We can't!" they cried in unison. Rydia ran up to the door and felt it. The cool surface and carved front told her many things about the wall. _Easily carved stone, slightly porous... It's not marble... _She thought a moment and remembering what Titan had taught her of stone an idea came to her.

"Stand back!" Rydia ordered.

"L-Lali!" The two guards hurried out of the way. She backed to the bottom of the stairs.

_"Great Ramuh, powers of lighting and air, bring your wrath to my enemies! Thundara!!"_ With a great crackling of energy balling into her fists she shot it at the stone blowing it to pieces. _Thank you, Ramuh!_ Waving the smoke aside she climbed over the rocks and entered a darkened hall. The dwarves peered in after her. "Be careful, Lali!! They only just went in!" Rydia gave them a nod and hurried down the passage. Slight hope filled her. She knew Cecil was not so quickly thwarted. She still had time. Dust showered her as the Red Wings continued assault. _I've got to hurry! _

A deep metallic laugh came to her ears. "Is that all the power you possess? A pity." She slowed her advance into the great crystal room. She peered inside and gasped. "Your eyes should still be free," Golbez chuckled. Four kneeled before him, seemingly frozen in time. Her heart leapt briefly when she saw Yang and Rosa! A helmet in the shape of a dragon holding a spear struggled to move. Rydia squinted curiously before her eyes fell onto the last: long hair of ivory and armor that glistened even in the darkness of the chamber. No darkened armor. Where was Cecil?! "Open them and gaze upon true terror!" he cackled. Golbez waved an armored hand. Aura brimming with electrical power shot forward to open a dark portal into the air. "Come forth, my creature of shadow!" A great snake like beast clawed it's way from the gate. It could swim in the air as if it were inside of the sea. It slithered around Golbez, hissing darkly. Ruddy violet scales glimmered in the light of the crystal. _Summon?? Impossible!!_ she thought. Rydia felt her anger grow and pulse as it slithered over Rosa and Yang. Breath the color of the deepest purple covered them. They instantly fell. The beast turned to the one with the spear, and he too fell. The man in white snarled as the beast slithered around him, taunting him. Golbez chuckled. "Farewell, Cecil..."

_Cecil!!_ Rydia gasped. She felt the anger suppressed from ten years rise. The inferno that destroyed her home, the mindless bombing of Damcyan, the monks that fell at Mt. Hobs, Rosa's kidnapping at Fabul... Rydia felt her anger at the tips of her fingers... they were surprisingly cold. _Mother help me..._ Rydia ran forward, her heels freezing the floor of crystal. _"Mists of the Valley, cold and frozen! Gales of Mist gather and chill! Dragon of the Mist I summon thee from the Feymarch! Bring your Radiant Breath upon my enemies!!!"_ She skidded to a halt and orbs of emerald fire flickered before the lights and torches in the room were snuffed out. Only the light of the crystal dimly lit the chamber. The room filled with cool misty air shielding the party; the black dragon lashed at it and angering it. Golbez took a step back. "What is this!?" The mist concentrated and swirled, bringing forth a form of the familiar dragon in front of Cecil. Ice blue eyes twinkled before it's fanged mouth opened and expelled a frozen mist that Cecil felt upon his brow. The demon was frozen solid and it fell to the glass shattering to dust before evaporating to mist. Golbez shielded himself with his cape, freezing it. The cool air from the attack eased the sweat on Cecil's face. _What? Dragon?_

"An Eidolon... My shadow dragon was slain by mere _mist_!?" Golbez thundered. Rydia opened her pouch, removing an opalescent horn. It was times like this she wished she could have learned more white magic! She hoped the horn of the unicorn would act in its stead. She threw it at Cecil's feet. Golden light surrounded Cecil. "It's all right! You can move now!!" Instantly, Cecil stood, weary at first, unsure. He lifted his sword with a suddenly strong arm aiming it for Golbez's voice. The mist had not yet vanished. He turned his head to the sound of the voice. Not quite childlike, but so familiar. "That voice..." Rydia cracked her whip forcefully taking her place beside Rosa. The torches relit.

"Later!" she exclaimed, in a hiss. In her other hand she dropped a ruby and amber colored feather over Rosa. It fluttered over her, dusting her with golden light. Rosa stirred. The mist around them began to dissipate. Rosa saw Cecil, then the emerald-clad woman beside her give her a confident and familiar child-like grin, then Golbez. "Cecil!"

"Hurry! The others!" Cecil exclaimed, running up to Golbez and striking at him, keeping him at bay. Rosa gulped down a small potion before standing warily again. The green haired maiden threw a ball of silver at Golbez with astounding accuracy. The way girl's leg kicked up just as she threw it was just like... _W__ait..._ As it shot through the air, it opened into a web landing at the feet of the taller man, slowing him greatly enough for Cecil to lash at him a second time before the paladin caught a blast of fire to the chest. Cecil stood back up, unfazed. "Yes!" Rydia exclaimed, jumping up. Rosa's eyes widened.

_It can't be!_ Rosa gasped and groaned as a bolt of lightning shot at her. Her body slid to Kain's. She frowned. Golbez would feel her wrath for what he had done. _"Angels grace, I bid you help me. Bring light and life to my companion! Rise!"_ Rosa whispered to the sky. A bright beam of light shot down onto Kain. He stirred and shook his head. He grasped his spear and downed a small vial of healing potion from his pouch. "Thank you, my lady!" he called, leaping high into the room. Rydia watched in awe for too long and was knocked down by a burst of fire. Rydia growled in her throat and rubbed her head. A strong hand extended to hers, Yang grinned warmly and silently as he lifted her with ease. "Take care, _little one,_" he said. Rydia flushed. Yang recognized her! She nodded and they leapt aside as a ball of ice came crashing down on them.

Rosa tilted her head to the side and let an arrow fly, it only grazed the helmet. Golbez snarled. Leaping to her and backhanding her hard. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, witch!" he snarled. _"Fires of hell-"_

"Not if I kill you first!" Kain shouted, spear embedding into Golbez's backside as he came down on top of him.

"Impudent little _wretch_!" Golbez snarled. Kain wrenched the spear out and leapt back to Rosa. She shook her head indicating that she was all right. Kain eyed the emerald female fighting beside them. Her eyes were closed, brow furrowed and the very armor he wore, began to creak as ice started to form. _Who on earth-?_

_"Winds and ice of the northern peaks..."_ Rydia whispered. Her eyes opened. They glowed an ice blue, yet were dark with anger. She raised one arm high, cracking her whip with the other,_"My sister of ice and snow! I summon thee from the frozen peaks, Shiva! Freeze my foe with your Diamond Dust!!!"_ she screeched. Soft flurries of snow glittered down on her. Kain stood in amazement as a spike of pure ice appeared behind her where orbs of emerald fire disappeared. It shattered, revealing a throne with a maiden the color of aquamarines and hair the color of snow, sit smugly on her pedestal of ice. She rose gracefully, crossing her arms in front of her face. Shards of ice lifted from the fragments left over and shot past Kain and at Golbez. Several embedded into the sorcerer's shoulder. _Eidolons????_ Kain amazed. As quickly as she came she evaporated into snow and mist.

_ "Aaaaachooo!"_ Yang cried as he landed several kicks and punches. He flipped, dodging a spray of lightning from his fingertips. Golbez knocked back Cecil as he tried for an opening. Cecil struggled to stand. Rosa was by his side. _"Winds gentle and pure, heal the burden on this warrior's body! Cura!"_ Rosa whispered, blowing into her palms. Glittering starlight encircled him. Cecil got up. Rosa smiled. Golbez snarled as a fireball landed on his breast plate. Dark eyes bore at Rydia with hate. He remembered feeling a power back at Fabul...

"You..." he rasped. He lifted his arm high in the air. _"Thundering earth on which we stand. Shake with my anger and hate! Quake!!"_ he finished, thrusting his fist to the ground. The glass cracked beneath Rydia, sending her to her knees. The earth began to open. She gasped as she felt the air beneath her and he body drop before cold armor and blonde hair touched her cheek. Kain had grabbed her and jumped to safety. He set her to her feet. "I don't know who you are, but thank you!" he said quickly with a smile. It was a warm smile. Rydia felt her heart skip and her cheeks heat. This was a very different warrior from long ago. She nodded with a swallow and gasped when Golbez grasped Cecil by the throat. "Cecil!!!" Rosa shrieked. She fired an arrow which Golbez knocked away with ease. Yang and Kain froze. Rydia had to act fast. She couldn't use Ramuh, she would hit Cecil and as far as anymore magic, the journey had nearly depleted her magic power. _Leviathan what do I do?!_

A flash of white tore through the crystal room and with all it's might launched into a giant fireball with a loud squeak before bouncing off and into Yang. Golbez had lost grip on Cecil and stumbled back before falling, unmoving. "This cannot... be...!" Golbez fell face first to the cold ground. A deep silence filled the air and the sound of the bombardments seemed to cease. Cecil and Kain approached Golbez's body slowly. Kain flipped him over with an armored boot. The dark glowing eyes beneath the horned helmet were dark. "We did it!!!" Rydia exclaimed.

Cecil turned, "R-rydia??" he began. The young woman smiled.

"It IS you!" Rosa exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "You saved our lives!" The white mage embraced her warmly.

"But," Cecil began, "what's happened to you?" Rydia faced him. "When we were attacked by Leviathan, I was swallowed up and taken to the land where the Eidolons dwell."

"E-eidolons??"

"The Feymarch... is the place they call home. They let me stay with them and I befriended them after awhile. Leviathan sensed the lack of summons and sought out the only force he felt... That's why we were attacked." Rydia paused with the frightful memory still fresh in her mind. "I can't use white magic anymore, but my powers of black magic and summoning spells have grown stronger!" she said proudly.

Yang bowed a little before asking, "Is... that why you're.. ah um..." Rydia giggled. (Yang he wouldn't ever ask about a lady's age!)

"Yes, time flows so differently there... 10 years is about right..."

"TEN years?!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Yes, about how long have I been gone?" Rosa swallowed.

"Five months? It was early spring..." Rydia pounded her fist into her palm thoughtfully.

"Ha! That makes me 18 then! My birthday is in late summer!" she beamed. She noticed Kain moved to Cecil.

"Who is she, Cecil?"

"This is Rydia... from Mist..." Kain visibly convulsed in utter shock. He lifted his faceplate, blue eyes wide.

"The child?!" Rydia pouted slightly. Cecil nodded. Kain opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, cheeks flooding with shame. Rydia noticed, but had little time to dwell on it as Yang took her hand. "This is a surprise indeed." He kissed it. "And what a fine and lovely woman she has become!" Rydia blushed.

"But... how... why did you come... why would you... You're mother..." Cecil was at a loss for words. Rydia shook her head and held up her hand. "Don't, Cecil..." she began and touched his arm. "The queen of the Eidolons told me this: that the wheels of fate greater than all of us are turning now, quickly. She told me that we must stand against it... together... or they would spin us into oblivion..." She leapt into his arms and gave him a childlike hug as she did ten years ago for her, yet months for him. "I missed you all terribly... I was so worried!" she whispered. He visibly relaxed and returned the embrace. Rosa smiled warmly at him.

"Rydia... Thank you..." he breathed. She pulled away and winked with a wry grin. Cecil was amazed how much she had changed... and how very much the same she remained. Rosa turned when something caught her eye. A ghost white creature was rummaging through Yang's knapsack. Rosa kneeled down and smiled. "We meet again, Whyt..." Whyt jumped with a start and escaped behind Rydia with a small vial in this hands.

"Whyt! That was rude! Give that back!" Rydia scolded. Rosa giggled.

"Its all right... He did save Cecil after all. It's only a small bottle of ether." Kain looked troubled.

"My lady, those are hard to come by even on he surface!" he murmured. Rosa waved him off.

"Oh relax, Kain... Just don't go so gung-ho when you jump onto a horde of imps and I won't have to deplete myself as often..." she giggled. Kain almost looked like a child. Cecil held his tongue. Kain always did over do it a little. Yang held up a bag full of healing potion.

"Not to worry!" The entourage laughed. "Let us go." A shifting of armor met their ears. Cecil turned, seeing Golbez getting up unsteadily to his feet. "Death... will not claim... dominion over... me." He teleported to the top of the crystal dais and he vanished, the crystal of darkness disappearing with him. "No! The crystal!"

* * *

**A/N**: This is my adaptation to the War of the Crystals as we see played out in Final Fantasy IV. This is more focused on Rydia and Edge's part of the journey (the parts we didn't get to but wanted to see!) The story and plot remain intact. Don't worry no surprise OCs or complete story changes. A few side quests might be slightly altered for convenience... Enjoy.

**If you want to see what Rydia's hairpin looks like, this was my reference: http://runestonelibrary(dot)pbworks(dot)com/f/Rydia(dot)jpg Use periods in place of the (dot). Don't copy and paste.


End file.
